Bath with Strings
by RatZapeera
Summary: this is a sequel to "Cavern Secrets" but this time I added Itachi to the mix, To those who doesn't read Lemon this contains Heavy Dosage oy Yaoi Lemons. Please don't beat me up this is only my second fic :) I do Not Own Naruto P.S why did i write lemons again xD


**Shower Time**

_A sequel to "Cavern Secrets" please enjoy! _

Sasori sat impatiently in a cushion, waiting for Deidara who was in the kitchen making a sandwhich. "I'm so f-cking bored!", He thought to himself. Deidara just came back from a mission which he did alone, that meant Sasori had done nothing for 2 weeks, Already catching the Shikaku he was left with nothing to do...

"Hey Deidara!"

"What?'

"Wanna take a shower?'

Deidara, thinking this was just an innocent request agreed immediately. When both Shinobi were walking toward the bath (Its a Jacuzi/Shower). Both men stopped... They saw an outline of another person in the shower...

Meanwhile:

Seeing as Kisame went hunting the 4-tails jinjuriki . Itachi left him to it. Thinking that the Shark-nin could handle it (which he did). So now while he was taking a shower, when he heard footsteps, he identified who it was, and smirked, "Oh wow , now they'l do it in the showers?" Itachi ignored the nins and went on taking a bath...

Deidara and Sasori was standing outside still staring at who it is... Finally Sasori who couldn't wait any longer . poked his head inside and said "Who's there?"

Then a voice answered

" A little too early to be here don't you think, Sasori?"

"Oh!" said the Puppeteer blushing red. He never saw Itachi naked in real life, The man had perfect muscles, Sasori let his eyes wander down Itachi's body savouring every part, From his slick hair. To his broad chest, Down the rock hard abs and lastly resting this eyes on the organ between the man's legs .. it was huge.

"Come and join me Sasori.." then After a long pause Sasori went in the bath, Deidara followed suite. The Bathroom is pretty big, its pool reached as wide as the Lake in the Forest of Nara (Which is pretty damn big), so that the boys were seperated by a big space, Sasori proceeded to kiss Deidara while clutching a washcloth. "Hmm" both boys moaned, as the warm waters caressed their bodies . The blonde slowly rubbed the wet washcloth in Sasori's chest finding his nipple he began to rub one with the cloth, and flick the other with his finger "Deidara!". moaned Sasori, Itachi could see both boy's charkra come with bursts as the pleasure was building, "Shit: he though, He couldn't help but moan as he rubbed his own member, fantasizing about pounding Sasori's ass... Deidara now fully aroused grinded his member with Sasori's ass he began pumping the puppeteer with the washcloth while Both boys were busy , they did not notice Itachi coming nearer, "want a third?" asked Itachi, Sasori gulped as he saw Itachi's throbbing member, he could not wait to get it in his mouth...

"Hard Lemon Ahead"

Deidara grabbed Sasori and flipped him over revealing his tight hole, Deidara placed a finger in Sasori's mouth, "Suck" he said simply and Sasori obeyed him, once the finger was wet enough the blonde lubricated Sasori's hole, "Ready my little uke?'. "Yes Please!" He begged. Itachi started to pump his own cock while Deidara prepared Sasori,

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Deidara suddenly drove himself inside the puppeteer hitting the boys sweet spot in the process. Itachi then shoved his member inside the puppeteer, "Oh shit!" he thought as Sasori's warm tongue accompanied the thrusts of his mouth, Deidara to ease Sasori clutched the puppeteers cock, pumping it, Sasori could see lights popping in his eyes in pleasure , Itachi could feel pressure building in his groin, Sasori moaned while sucking and licking drove Itachi over the edge, "Sasori!" he screamed spraying his man juice in Sasori's mouth and the puppeteer swallowed every drop. Sasori came shortly after Itachi with the combined pleasure of his sweet spot f-cked and Itachi's cum splattered, The contraction of his body made Deidara scream aloud in pleasure "Too tight!" he came into the puppeteers ass filling it with cum...

The three guys got out of the bath and was drying themselves Sasori's mouth still drooling a bit of cum and his ass still dripping with cum from Deidara's release they sat down in the chairs back in the lounge. Itachi tossed both a can of beer and sat down, "So who's cleaning the bath" he asked, Deidara shrugged but Sasori quickly said "No need Itachi i drank everything in the pool ." Both shinobi were staring at him, Itachi shrugged "i guess great job sas" The three spent the night drinking, "I won't be walking or talking in the morning" though. Sasori said painfully rubbing his sore ass and jaw Itachi and Deidara laughed "good for you" xD

END


End file.
